Suceso despues del final de A:CR SPOILER!
by darkspyrocynder
Summary: Si doy un summary por mas corto que sea spoileo asi que solo aviso que si no se han pasado "Assassins Creed Revelations" ni lo lean :D


**Hola, otro pequeño escrito sobre AC; amo esta pareja, creo que ya lo habia mencionado n.n.**

**En fin, Lilith este va para ti, en honor al juego y porque espero con nervios a que te guste! sin mas rodeos te dejo con esto que te escribi con mucho cariño, ojala sea de tu agrado :)**

* * *

><p>*Spoiler, NO LO LEAS A MENOS DE QUE TE HAYAS PASADO TODOS LOS ASSASSINS CREED; INCLUYENDO REVELATIONS (DE INICIO A FIN EH?)CONSTE QUE YA LES ADVERTI ;D*<p>

-¡Acaban de matar, prácticamente, a mi única posibilidad de poder salir de este lugar!; ¡estoy jodido!-finalizo frustrado Desmond al desahogar las cargas con la Srta. Stillman.

-Desmond, debes tener fe-fue lo único que contesto, con tono tranquilo.

-¡Pero!-replico sin éxito alguno.

-Ten fe-espeto doblando hacia atrás el dedo que se sacrificaba en épocas de Altair.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-No dejare que te pasa nada-vaya palabras uso en ese momento.

La rubia sonrió para sí misma y levanto la mirada hacia Desmond.

-Lo siento, me deje caer, ahora debo volver al trabajo, y tu deberías de hacer lo mismo-contesto claramente agradecida por su promesa de mantenerla a salvo…-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-Vale, cuando esta guerra acabe, te lo demuestro-contesto a la defensiva Lucy, ofendida por el hecho de que Desmond no le creía.

-Ya vale, ¿me lo pones por escrito?-contesto sarcástico riendo por dentro.

Lucy rio y negó con la cabeza, hasta que logro iluminar el antiguo túnel que daba hacia el santuario con la barita de luz.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-Si te das prisa, lo mismo vuelves a tiempo para el funeral de Lucy-soltó de golpe 16 como si lo que estuviera contando fuera lo más obvio del planeta.

Sus palabras golpearon como daga tanto en la mente como el corazón de Desmond; imágenes de lo que ocurrió en el coliseo de Roma se repetían como si de una película se tratara.

-¡Oh!, creí que lo sabias-si no hubiera estado en shock y dolor por la noticia, habría notado el sarcasmo y cinismo en sus palabras.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-Lo siento…no era…yo…¡Lucy!-se despertó de golpe manoteando al aire, casi al borde del llanto.

Miro hacia todos lados, solo era el bosque en el cual acampaba junto a Shaun, Rebecca y su padre William, se encontraban en camino hacia el lugar donde aquellos que llegaron antes "perdieron tanto y ganaron de igual forma".

A su derecha se hallaba Shaun y a la izquierda su padre; los 3 dormían en la misma y Rebecca en una particular, habían viajado muchas horas ya que el tiempo apremiaba, faltaban ya casi un mes para el lanzamiento del satélite de Abstergo; suficiente motivo de rapidez en cada movimiento.

Con sigilo y cuidado salió, no podía dormir, desde que había salido del coma, el dormir, era sinónimo de tener sueños deprimentes que consistían en todo lo que vivió con Lucy…no podía creer que de verdad ella ya no estaba ahí, para él, para aconsejarlo, animarlo, entrenarlo e incluso para bromear sobre lo horrible que le resultaban los murciélagos…

Camino hasta que se cansó y decidió sentarse; había llegado a un claro del bosque libre de árboles, se perdió tanto en su pensar que ni siquiera recordaba la ubicación donde se había escondido el camión para no estar a vista de algún chismoso. Se recostó en la hierba y miro fijamente a la luna completamente llena en ese momento, recordó aquella conversación que tuvo con Lucy en villa Auditore; se hallaba consternada por la situación actual de los asesinos y claro por los equipos que luchaban afuera alrededor del mundo.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-Deja de fingir que estas dormido-hablo de repente William, Shaun bufo y se enderezo para quedar sentado.

-¡Oh!, lamento si los gritos de tu hijo no me dejan dormir-se quejó con sarcasmo cruzándose de brazos.

El sr. Miles hizo lo mismo y miro serio al historiador el cual solo bajo la vista.

-Antes de que me digas algo, ya sé que Desmond no tiene la culpa de lo que paso con Lucy…Rebecca me mostro su ultimo recuerdo y simplemente no tiene sentido-concluyo Shaun a lo que William bufo.

-Yo tampoco le encuentro sentido, esa voz, pertenecía a uno de los que llegaron antes: Juno si no me equivoco, cheque las memorias de Desmond junto con Rebecca; el es el único que la podía ver y escuchar durante su estancia en el coliseo-analizo sin llegar a una conclusión concretamente lógica.

-Está claro que él es clave en esta guerra, pero no entiendo esas palabras para nada: "Esta hecho, el camino se abre ahora ante ti, solo queda a ella por hallar.

Despertar al sexto, ve, solo" ¿qué es toda esa basura?-Shaun estaba confundido, el único que podría responder todo esto sería el mismo Desmond.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-Te falle…no sabes cómo lo siento…y ahora mírame, hablándole al cielo como si me escucharas, y si lo hicieras de seguro me estarías ignorando, no tengo derecho de ni siquiera visitar tu…tumba…-Desmond se sintió tonto hablándole a la nada, que para ser honestos no se sentía tan mal.

-Fue ella, esa maldita tomo control de mí, no pude hacer nada; tu que me ayudaste y procuraste tanto, no hice lo suficiente…-por primera vez unas cuantas lagrimas se asomaron por su rostro.

Él no era de los que fácilmente mostraba sus sentimientos, pero la oscura noche, la luna llena, el soplar del viento y el sentimiento de culpa y soledad daban la ocasión perfecta para que hasta la más dura roca se ablandara.

-Qué bueno que no desperté del coma para tu funeral…no tendría cara para estar presente…-su voz ya estaba quebrada y derrotado por la tristeza y culpa que sentía cayó de rodillas al suelo con la mirada plantada al suelo.

William miraba a una distancia no muy lejana, comenzó a caminar hacia donde se hallaba su destrozado hijo.

-Que su muerte no sea en vano-Desmond abrió los ojos y giro para ver a su padre el cual se hallaba recargado en un árbol con los brazos cruzados.

-Padre yo-deseaba externar su pesar con su padre; su tan solo no hubiera sido tan imbécil.

-Sé que lo sientes hijo, que te arrepientes de no poder haber tenido la paciencia suficiente para poder entender razones-corto su padre dejando a un Desmond con la palabra en la boca-así que yo también te pido perdón; por no haberte contado más, por no confiar en que lo entenderías a tu corta edad; lo hice por tu bien pero…creo que no fue la mejor forma de hacerlo-dicho esto camino hasta alcanzar a su hijo, se hinco de rodillas para quedar a su altura y le abrazo como nunca.

Desmond correspondió al abrazo hundiendo su cabeza en uno de los hombros de William: ¿hace cuanto que no abrazaba a su padre? Se tranquilizó y dejo de abrazar a su padre el cual hizo lo mismo.

-Era excepcional, siempre vivió apegada al credo; perdió a sus padres gracias al acero templario, y eso la impulso a ser lo que fue; tuviste el honor de conocer a una gran asesina pero más que eso una gran mujer que lo dio todo por lo que quería-Desmond escuchaba atento recordando todo lo que vivió con ella desde Abstergo.

-No fue tu culpa hijo-Desmond le miro de reojo aun con sentimiento en su ser-no estuvo en tus manos; Shaun ya lo entendió, mañana te pedirá disculpas por juzgarte como lo hizo; iremos a ese lugar que te dijo Júpiter y acabaremos con esto: por todos nuestros hermanos asesinos caídos, por la humanidad y por Lucy; sé que ella querría que siguieras con esto hasta el final; eres lo que eres gracias a ella; ya quisiera yo haber podido convertirte en el asesino que eres, pero no fui yo, tal vez a través del animus, pero a fin de cuentas Lucy te convirtió en lo que eres…no puedes echarte para atrás.

Desmond analizo todo lo que su padre dijo y cuánta razón tenía, por primera vez en la vida pudo entender la razón que llevaba sus palabras; levanto su cabeza para mirar a su padre a los ojos.

-Solo sé que no partiré de este mundo sin saber porque esa "diosa" me obligo a…ya sabes; claro después de detener a los templarios-se levantó con pesar pero de mejor ánimo, su padre era un experto motivacional.

William sonrió y se levantó de igual forma, le tomo del hombro y ambos se encaminaron de regreso a dormir; desde ahora el verdadero reto comenzaría…

Besos y abrazotes nena TKM ando trabajando en otro ya te avisare de que va :D

SMUACK!


End file.
